dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
This is All the Power I've Got! A Settlement Between Gods
"This Is All the Power I've Got! A Settlement Between Gods!" (これがオラのありったけの力だ！決着！神と神, Kore ga Ora no Arittake no Chikarada! Ketchaku! Kami to Kami) is the fourteenth episode in Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is October 11, 2015. Its American air date is April 15, 2017. Summary As Goku continues to battle against Beerus as just a regular Super Saiyan, their fight moves from space back down to the ocean. Beerus starts to overwhelm Goku, nullifying his Kamehameha and even seeming to split into multiple bodies that blast him all at once. Beerus declares victory, but Goku gets a second wind and pushes Beerus all the way back up into space again. However, the effort exhausts him and he reverts to his regular, non-Super Saiyan form. With Goku apparently out for good now, Beerus compliments Goku on forcing him to use so much power. For a second there he even regretted listening to his prophetic dream, but in the end he still won, as expected. He finger-flicks Goku on the head, the same move that began the fight, and so a fitting way to end it. As Goku falls down and begins burning up in the atmosphere, images of his friends and family flash before him, and he shoots back up, a Super Saiyan once more. Beerus is outraged that Goku could not just let the fight end at such a perfect spot, but Goku says he cannot give up until he has hit Beerus with the last few remaining scraps of power he has left. Goku charges another Kamehameha which Beerus counters with a small energy ball, but when the two attacks hit each other they combine into a single enormous mass of energy, a Sphere of Destruction. Beerus sends this mass at Goku, who struggles against it and manages to destroy it in the end, but at the cost of his remaining power. He once again reverts to his regular form and plummets down through the atmosphere, this time his energy truly exhausted. Thankfully, Vegeta catches him before he crashes down onto the cruise ship, though he is annoyed that Goku managed to lose despite all that power everyone donated to him. Following close behind, Beerus lands on the ship, and everyone braces themselves for a fight. Before Beerus can unleash an attack though, Mr. Satan’s cellphone suddenly goes off: it’s Piiza, calling about the press conference Satan requested earlier. Satan yells that this is not the right time for that, but Pizza says the reporters could not wait and headed over there on their own. At that moment, the reporters’ helicopter flies up and they begin filming, and Gohan comments that the world really is ending with a whimper. Whis congratulates Beerus on his victory and suggests they go home, but Beerus notes that he promised to destroy the Earth if he won. Goku begs him to stop, but Beerus charges up an attack, fires and misses. It turns out, Beerus has fallen asleep standing up! Whis explains that Beerus has gone a bit soft due to spending most of his time sleeping, watching anime, and various other things. Using his full power without warming up first was apparently too exhausting for him. He says Beerus probably will not wake up again for a while, and takes him back home, thanking Goku for “playing” with Beerus and advising them all to prepare an adequate supply of pudding for when Beerus returns. As Whis carries Beerus home through space, he asks him how long he intends to pretend to be asleep. Beerus protests that he really was sleeping, though he does admit that when he told Goku he was fighting with 100% of his power, this was simply a lie in order to help draw out Goku’s true power. Off on his planet, King Kai comments that despite how Goku loves to fight on his own, his circle of friends keeps expanding, and now he has made friends with even the God of Destruction. On Earth, Goku is chowing down on a well-deserved meal, when Gohan Formally announces to him that he and Videl are having a child. Goten congratulates his dad on becoming the second best in the universe, and Goku tells Vegeta he will get to become a Super Saiyan God next time. However, Vegeta is not interested in a transformation that is only going to get him to “second best”, and vows to surpass Goku, Beerus, and Super Saiyan God all through his power alone. When Goku notes how powerful Vegeta became after Bulma was slapped, Piccolo realizes that Goku had actually already teleported there early on and was watching secretly to see how things played out. Goku apologizes, saying he did this in order to try and formulate some sort of strategy by observing Beerus even though nothing came out of it. Meanwhile, Pilaf, Shu, and Mai row off into the sunset, with Pilaf vowing to get the Dragon Balls next time. Major Events *Beerus leaves and goes home without destroying Earth. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *Space *Earth **Princess Bulma *King Kai's planet Differences with Manga *Goku reverts into a Super Saiyan after the Super Saiyan God's time limit runs out; however, not shown in the manga. *Beerus goes back down to Earth in the anime and pretends to sleep before he could destroy the planet; he however, does not go back down to Earth in the manga. Gallery DBS Goku Beerus Underwater.png|Goku being suffocated underwater DBS Beerus clones 134723.png|Beerus' duplicates technique DBS SSJ Goku vs. Beerus 32123.png|Goku and Beerus DBS Vegeta catches Goku 455234.png|Vegeta catches Goku DBS Hercule 9304234.png|Mr. Satan interrupted by Miss Piiza DBS Beerus falls asleep 2348765.png|Beerus falls asleep before he can destroy Earth ca:Episodi 14 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga